starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Alharo
}} Inicié en Star Wars Wiki en Español en Sep 2007. A la cual llegué gracias a la Wiki de Star Wars en Inglés que visitaba mucho, de la cual conocí muchas cosas que no sabía del todo y es que está impresionante, ¡más de 61 mil artículos! = Entrevista = Si realmente eres aficionado a Star Wars, deberás responder estas preguntas. ¿Que importancia tiene Jar Jar Binks en el Universo de Star Wars? *Es un importante personaje, influyo en mucho en la historia de Star Wars, su ayuda a los Jedi durante la Invasión de Naboo fue decisiva, influyó en la decisión de la Reina Amidala a contraatacar a la Federación de Comercio y supo guiarla hasta donde estaban los Gunganos refugiados. Mas adelante como senador entre sus participaciones más importantes estuvo la proposición de darle poderes absolutos al Canciller Supremos Palpatine, cuyo poder ya nunca soltó. Sin embargo George Lucas le quiso dar un toque simpático como lo fue C-3PO en la trilogía original, pero lo hizo mal, haciéndolo demasiado grotesco y tonto.--Lop-Har Kela 07:24 1 nov 2008 (UTC) *Creo que su importancia es de darle un toque más de comedia a la trilogía, aunque se hizo de forma exagerada, lo que causó desprecio por la mayoría de los fans... 01:08 27 nov 2008 (UTC) *Creo también que es un personaje de los más importantes porque quién no le dio gracia el ser más tonto de la galaxia y su "misa" es formidable además de que el ayudo a Jedi-Gon y Obawan (Si no le entienden por que los nombres lean aprendiz de jedi) a llegar a Otho Gungan.Cyrrious 03:17 30 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Porque la Orden Jedi cayó? *Por un exceso en su afán de preservar la paz en la galaxia, se metieron demasiado en los conflictos de la república y los separatistas, ellos no eran soldados y fue lo que hicieron, muchos Jedi se dieron cuenta que debían apartarse y buscar la negociación pacífica y no la guerra. Todo esto y el régimen tan fuerte en sus leyes internas también provocó la fractura interna.--Lop-Har Kela 07:24 1 nov 2008 (UTC) *Yo creo que la Orden Jedi se fue apagando gracias a uno de los más elaborados compltos, y que dio fin a esta orden con, valga la rebundancia, la Orden 66, además era tiempo de cambiar a la orden, tenian una idea muy abstracta de como debia de ser un jedi, y sobrevaloraban la paz. --Holocrón Sith 22:12 17 ene 2009 (UTC) ¿Porque cayó Anakin Skywalker? *Él creció la mayor parte de su infancia en el mundo real, con la influencia del cariño de su madre y el deseo por liberarse de la esclavitud. Estos aspectos siempre le hicieron sombra durante su formación Jedi. Pudo ser corregido pero su Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi no fue el indicado para él, pero el destino lo escogió, seguramente Qui-Gon Jinn hubiera sido mejor Maestro. Durante la mayor parte de su formación siempre hubo conflicto en Anakin en relación a su Maestro y viceversa, Anakin quería hacer las cosas a su manera, ser libre al actuar y su Maestro en lugar de guiarlo lo regañaba. Todos estos factores junto con el amor a Padmé Amidala fueron determinantes para que se entregara al lado oscuro.--Lop-Har Kela 07:24 1 nov 2008 (UTC) *Primero, se crió en un planeta donde predominaba la esclavitud. Segundo, las peleas entre su maestro debido a que debía obedecerlo lo hacía sentir como un esclavo, privándolo de librea acción. Tercero, la muerte de su madre lo desgarró completamente, llenándolo de furia y dolor. Cuarto, su amor por Padmé significaba que haría todo lo que fuese por salvarla, incluso recurrir al lado oscuro... 01:08 27 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Con cual era de Star Wars te quedas? *Del 20 ABY al 15 DBY, Reconosco que no soy un gran conocedor fuera de estas épocas, pero son las que más me gustan, las originales, la era en que surge el Imperio, los primeros brotes de rebelión hasta que se forma como la Alianza Rebelde, sus primeros grandes triunfos hasta que derrotan a la tiranía y se forman la Nueva República y el Remanente Imperial, siempre me ha gustado mucho el Imperio, el régimen militar, desde los Moffs hasta los stormtroopers y al frente de todos, dignamente encabezados y dirigidos por los sith--Lop-Har Kela 07:24 1 nov 2008 (UTC) *Me gusta más la era de la Antigua República porque cuenta la historia de la República en sus primeros años, y más que todo a Revan, su historia fue lo que me fascinó y además de la trama interesante que hay en esa era... 01:08 27 nov 2008 (UTC) *A mí me gusta muchísimo toda la historia después de la primera muerte de Palpatine sobre Endor. La historia de los descendientes de los Skywalker y de los Solo es fascinante, sobre todo la muerte de Mara Jade y la caída al Lado Oscuro de Cade. 20:01 4 may 2009 (UTC) = Mi afición por Star Wars = Mi gusto por Star Wars inico con la primera película en 1977 pero mi comportamiento adictivo arrancó desde el año de 1995 cuando empesé a usar el Internet y usé como mi pagína de inicio el sitio oficial de Star Wars, lo demás vino en cascada. Pero lo que más me gusta de Star Wars es: *Stormtroopers: los del tiempo del Imperio Galáctico obedientes y dispuestos a combatir y morir. *Darth Vader: que hay dentro de sus pensamientos, traicionó a todo aquello por lo que lucho por algo nuevo, algo que le permita ser todo lo que quiera. Digan si o no pero "Hay un Darth Vader dentro de todos nosotros". *Luke Skywalker: lo opuesto a su padre, el si fue leal a una causa pese a todo. Digan lo que digan, "Un Luke Skywalker es lo que todo mundo debería ser". *Han Solo: libre, sin restricciones, no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, sólo le hace caso a alguien, a él. "Es así como me gusta vivir". Pero al final está allí en el momento más importante para dar su apoyo. *Kyle Katarn: Estando en el lado malo, se da cuenta de su error y se vuelve contra ello, "¿no es lo que todos deberíamos hacer?". Además lucha sólo pero con el apoyo de los buenos, es experto en el manejo de todas las armas para salir adelante en sus misiones, se enfrenta a las situaciones más adversas y aunque caiga muerto, revive y lo consigue (me refiero a los juegos de video, jeje, ya quisiera resusitar y volver donde me quedé pero con la experiencia vivida :P) *Leia Organa: Bella, muy bella, un lider nato, Inteligente, de un humor muy bueno y sarcastico, muy muy valiente, sensible pero sabe anteponer lo que realmente importa sobre sus sentimientos, en fin que chica "Por una chica así yo si me caso". Mis Libros A continuación una lista de la literatura de Star Wars que he tenido el placer de leer. * El Ataque de los Clones: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves * ''El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario visual de Personajes y equipos * ''Star Wars:Short Story Collection‎ * Velo de Traiciones * Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas * El Laberinto del Mal * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Punto de Ruptura -(Las Guerras Clon)- * The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission * Jedi: Mace Windu * Jedi: Aayla Secura * La Llegada de la Tormenta * Resurrection * The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning * Star Wars: Purge - Last Stand Of The Jedi * Boba Fett ½: Salvage * The Last of the Jedi: Underworld * Tales of the Bounty Hunters - Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88 * Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro * Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire * Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction * Boba Fett: Agent Of Doom * Star Wars: Jango Fett (comic) * The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo * obsession -(Las Guerras Clon)- * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * ''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice * Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi * Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise * ''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear * ''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * ''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth * ''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard * ''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side * ''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * ''Allegiance (novela) = Mis Contribuciones en Star Wars Wiki en Español = Mis proyectos de Trabajo . *Llenar bien los huecos donde tengo contribuciones. **ver *Arreglar páguinas **buscar páginas por medio de Especial:Random. **buscar páginas en Especial:RecentChanges. *Series de TV y películas **Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon *Todo lo que aparece en lo que voy leyendo. **Jedi Quest **The Last of the Jedi **Ver mi lista de libros *Todo lo que aparece en los videojuegos que he jugado. **Star Wars: Dark Forces **Star Wars:Shadows of the Empire **Star Wars:Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight **Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith **Star Wars:Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast **Star Wars:Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy **otros *Participar en el proyecto de la Star_Wars_Wiki:Cita_del_día Pendientes *Aprender más a usar la Wiki: **Lista de plantillas que se pueden usar en la wiki: Star Wars Wiki:Plantillas. **Información respecto a las páginas especiales. **Enlace de Categoría:Imágenes. **Enlace de Especial:Newimages. **Plantilla de Información **listado de etiquetas para el campo liscencia Categoría:Plantillas_de_Copyright **Concretamente en el tema de las licencias de imagenes: Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes (Si hay alguna no disponible, pedirla). **Para incluir la tabla de información de la imagen, se puede añadirla directamente en el recuadro en blanco que aparece cuando se sube la imagen. Dejar la plantilla de información abierta en otra ventana para copiar y pegar la tabla. **Para enlazar a una categoria hay que poner dos puntos delante ejemplo Categoría:Plantillas_de_Copyright. **Tutorial para uso de Enlaces internos. Aportaciones nuevas Personajes *Nemrileo irm-Drocubac *Zam Wesell *Rom Mohc *Sora Bulq *Dexter Jettster‎ Especies *Kaminoano Droides *Dark Troopers Naves y vehículos *Mano Invisible *Arc Hammer *Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda *Serie TIE *Caza Jedi *Crucero diplomático de Naboo Tipo-J *Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite ω *Anillo transportador hiperespacial‎ *Destructor estelar‎ *Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I‎ *Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator ω *swoop *speeder bike *speeder (landspeeder, airspeeder) Eventos *Operación Skyhook *Combate con sables de luz *Misión a Ansion‎ Planetas y lugares *Archivo Jedi *Granja de humedad de los Lars *Arena de Geonosis *Restaurante de Dexter Jettster‎ *Luna Kalakar Seis Organizaciones *Federación de Comercio *Dark Trooper Armas o tecnología *Hiperespacio *Hipermotor o Hiperimpulsor *Espaciopuerto o Puerto espacial Libros *The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission *El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario visual de Personajes y equipos *Jedi: Mace Windu *Jedi: Aayla Secura *Resurrection *El Ataque de los Clones: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves *The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning *Star Wars:Short Story Collection‎ **Duel *Boba Fett ½: Salvage *Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi Juegos *Star Wars: Dark Forces Otros *Escritor Alan Dean Foster *Escritora Jude Watson = Extras = Mis Gustos *Me gusta la literatura Fantástica y de Ciencia Ficción *Conocer más la Historia de este grandioso Universo de Star Wars. Buscando en todas las fuentes posibles, **sitio oficial de Star Wars **Star Wars Wiki en Inglés **Star Wars Wiki en Español (por supuesto) **Novelas y/o Comics de Star Wars **Otros *Coleccionar y Leer Libros de Star Wars (Ingles o Español) = Premios = en:User:Alharo